Shantae
Shantae is the main protagonist of the video game series, Shantae. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Shantae vs. Ajna * Shantae VS Steven Universe * Shantae vs Bowser * Shantae vs Dixie Kong * Filia vs. Shantae * Jeannie VS Shantae * Lucina VS Shantae * Shantae vs Simon Belmont * Sash Lilac vs Shantae * Korra vs Shantae * Shantae vs. Ty * Shantae vs. Zelda * Zizou Olympia vs Shantae * Shantae vs Amethyst * Shantae vs Beck * Kratos vs. Shantae 'Completed Fights' * Shantae vs Shovel Knight * Shantae vs. Midna Possible Opponents * Bayonetta * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Alucard (Castlevania) * Ulala (Space Channel 5) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Linkle (Legend of Zelda) * PaRappa The Rapper * NiGHTS (Nights into Dreams) * Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) * Undyne (Undertale) History Death Battle Info * Basic Stats ** Height: 5'8" ** Weight: Refuses To Tell ** Age: Presumably 16-18 ** Occupation: Guardian Genie ** Savior of Sequin Land (even when the Mayor fires her.... several times) ** Belly-dancer Magic Being half-genie, Shantae uses magic. * Belly-Dancing ** Shantae's most common use of magic ** Magic Abilities ***Wish Granting (Though this has only been seen once at the end of Pirate's Curse because Shantae herself has said she hasn't really experimented with the ability) *** Fireballs *** Storm Clouds *** Teleportation *** Transformation **** Monkey **** Elephant **** Mermaid **** Harpy **** Spider **** Crab **** Tinkerbat **** The list goes on... Attacks and Gear * Hair Whip ** Strong enough to push and break large rocks ** Not tied to Shantae's magic * Uppercut Kick * Power Kick * Drill Kick * Genie Lamp **Can suck up small items like gems and small clouds * Flintlock Pistol ** Can attack enemies from a distance. ** Seemingly has an unlimited amount of ammo * Pirate Hat ** Used for gliding * Scimitar ** Used to break stone block under her * Triple-Shot Cannon * Risky's Boots ** Used for achieving high speeds and running over hazardous terrain Feats * Defeated Risky Boots * Defeated Risky Boot's mechanized pirate ship * Defeated Ammo Baron's tank * Defeated the ancient Pirate Master without magic * Defeated Nega-Shantae * Defeated Hypno Baron and Squid Baron when they joined forces * Fast enough to outrun Rottytops * Strong enough to push massive blocks of rock with her HAIR Flaws * She considers herself a bad role model due to her bad temper, lack of self-confidence, and fashion sense. * Lost her magical abilities by the hands of Risky Boots. She eventually reacquired them during her confrontation with the Pirate Master. * Belly Dancing to shapeshift can take time, and can leave her vulnerable towards enemy attacks. * Is frequently fired by the Mayor of Scuttletown. Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Half Human